boys will be boys
by red-pound
Summary: Trunks does something with Goten that he never thought would happen, TrunksGoten slash, long, the story is as good as the acton!
1. Chapter 1

Trunks sat at his desk in class, his mind full of air as he began to wonder what Goten was doing. Knowing him he was probably secretly eating while the tutor was teaching… that or he was sleeping. Goten was a tricky character, in every way he was like his father Goku when it came to discovering his intensions. Still in a stare Trunks began to think of the days when both him and Goten were just kids, playing and fighting… getting rough. God he wished they were still getting a bit rough.

Wait what was that, it had to be confusion… or did he really just think that. Was getting rough with Goten something Trunks really wanted. And if so what way? In fact it might have explained the sudden interest he had had in his friend lately… right?

Interrupting this chain of thought the bell rang and Trunks sprung to action, quickly gathering his books together and shuffling them all into his bag. Then standing to his feet he began to gallop down the steps and through the oak door. That door had seen some times… once Goten… their he went again starting on the Goten factor like it was on the front page of ever news paper.

This had to stop or Trunks would go crazy, what was it that was so appealing about his best friend. It had to be a trick of the mind or something because this wasn't normal, no matter how much he tried to think it.

Swiftly and gracefully Goten came gliding down the hall, his cloths at perfect fit, his bag ruggedly over his shoulder and his hair nicely to one side. He seemed to have a smile on his face… but what about… it wasn't a girl was it!

"Hey Goten whats making you so happy?" questioned the almost jealous Trunks

"Well lets just say that I have a date tomorrow… with no other than the hottest girl in the school!" This felt like poison in the young trunk's gut as he found out an unhappy truth. He had to even stop himself for a moment to see if what his friend was saying was true.

"You have a date, but don't you have to train and things you don't have time for a girl… maybe someone on your level but not this… girl" said trunks using the worst excuse of all. "What… why not go out with her, I will have the time. It's not every day that I get to go out with someone that hot." Explained Goten still as happy as Christmas and somehow flaunting his good lucks.

It was obvious that trunks wouldn't get past that defense… full of girls underwear and hair clips, his friend was obsessed and only a full on move would set the record straight. Moving in closer it was time to test the water, what did trunk's best friend really think of him… did he want him?

"So I'm going to capsule corps labs tonight to check out the new gravity chamber, you wanna come… we could test it out" There was the famous come on line of the one and only retarded trunks! "well I was going to go a few rounds with dad tonight but I'm sure he can find someone else… Piccolo would be more than happy I think so ok sounds like fun." Happily shouted the best guy in the world!

Hours later…

From the distance Trunks could see his friend speeding towards cap corp at a high speed. God he loved the way his face flirted with the wind pressing up against his cheeks. And off again! It wasn't going to end… the Goten obsession would not fade until it was squeezed empty and Trunks couldnt find too many ways to do that, except one of course. And that one was the thing that made him gulp intensively.

Upon placing his foot to the ground it had already started, the loving chatter that just meaned so much to trunk's ears.

"Hey… how's it going, shall we get started and then get some food because I'm hungry with a capital H." Spoke Goten unaware that his friend was living and breathing every word that came out of his mouth. "Well I am doinf great now your finally here, better get going shall we so we can start eating aye ha ha" Shouted the ever so loving Trunks with a smile plastered all over his face.

Moments later…

Turning the gravity up to 100 the fight was ready and rearing as both super combatants were in the full swing. The only thing visable was flashes of light appearing every few seconds from all corners of the room. It looked manic with each second as the static in the room was becoming a visible substance, sizzling and burning through pads in the floor until both fighters came crashing to the ground.

"WOW Goten your intense, I could only imagine what you would do with that girl in a similar situation." And without thinking Trunks did something stupid… totally looked gay in front of his best friend, what was he thinking?

"Well now it looks like you gave me an idea, ha I might put that one to the test," said Goten with calmness to his voice which was golden.

That had actually been a god send because at least now both boys were on x rated terms. Now Trunks was going to push it up a notch and see what a man his friend was. "You probably haven't got what it takes to do such things Goten… ha ha, I bet anyways!"

Watching every movement his friend made, Trunks began to worry about his next words…

"Hey! I bet you wrong… ha" said Goten in a jest, almost expecting Trunks to laugh back. Instead however the plan was about to reach its climax. "I bet I am twice the man you are Goten and you know what I'm talking about." Even thinking this way was enough to get Trunks totally going.

"I know were guys and all Trunks so I will take you up on that…" the words came out of Gotens mouth in a very serious way; it was very hot to his counter part of course. "Ok man impress me haha," the young saiyan said as he waited for the next move…

looking seriously, Goten tugged on his shorts tightly, watching then drop to the floor. Now was the job of his boxer shorts, and it wasn't going to be easy. A second later he began to reach down and pull the bottom of his boxers down, throwing them down to his ankles. Now it was all seeable, Goten's manhood in Trunk's eyes and it was an impressive display of what a snake should look like… long. Without time to even think about it though, Goten began to harden it. He wanted to show what he had for real, he didn't want to hide. With seconds it was an even more impressive display as his manhood threw into action looking bigger than the state tower.

"Well Trunks, I did my part…"

Doing the same but in a quicker way, Trunks threw both sets of clothing to the floor and showed his limpness. It too was saiyan pride and a good one and it too was getting hard. Slowly it lifted past the side of his leg and erected into what looked like a firm and solid dagger. Now both men were looking, it was a site for all to see as they inspected each other. Both looking for the biggest but with such a close drawing it was too hard to tell.

"Wow Goten I had no idea…"

"Me neither Trunks… were pretty much the same"

After those blessed words from his friend, Trunks took off the rest of his clothing in a snap, still staring into the eyes of his best best best friend. He wanted to show Goten how very much he appreciated his friendship.

"What are you doing Trunks, it's impressive of course but is it leg measuring time now?"

"Goten, sorry if you don't like this but I have to!"

Steaming over, Trunks embraced Goten and began to passionately plant a kiss on his kneck. This felt like forever as he sunk his lips into that soft skin tasting everything he could. This was a shock to Gotens system and he didn't know what to do, though it was quickly decided as Trunks gripped his friends manhood and began to stroke the end. This just felt too damn good to stop, even if Goten wasn't this way it would be action he had never had. Maybe even a chance to learn for the real thing the following day.

Allowing it to happen Goten placed his head back and accepted what was happening. Slowly trunks stroked his best friends length, giving him something to be happy about. More and more he showed Goten fun as he then began to get quicker with the kisses and the strokes until finally he found himself on his knees.

Like he didn't have a second to spare, trunks opened his mouth wide and accepted what went in. Proceeding over and over again until the climax for his best friend was nearing its peak. Before he could finish however Goten stopped him, turned him round and bent him over.

"If you want this, you have to take it like a saiyan… let me learn how to do this" Said the joyful Goten in a state of bliss.

Inserting himself it was time to get to the real fun, as the real man came out and he pumped in and out of his friend, treating him like a woman.

"Got…Goten your… hu…hurting me"

Ignoring him Goten got more violent, going faster and faster until finally the milk flooded out. Spreading through Trunks like a watering can to plants. After a moment Trunks stood to his feet and began to breath then speak.

"Thanks, you're my best friend I want you to know that, and if it takes this to show you how pally I want to be with you then ok. I just wanna be your friend Goten even if this happens on the side it can be friends with benefits."

"Trunks… whatever happened I thought we did it because we were learning for the real thing. Why else would you have done such things to me… well if it was out of joy then I'm very sorry but I can't be like that."

Quickly throwing his cloths on Goten sprinted out the door and off into the sky…

Trunks sat with his head down waiting for the following day… how annoying it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

The suns rays came peaking through the curtains and into Trunk's eyes; he hated how that happened it always seemed to be his alarm… no need for a clock really. Pulling the covers off slowly the lavender haired boy gazed across the room and saw himself in the mirror. Then it hit him… what had happened the day before… how he had been broke in two by his best friend. It wasn't like he wanted to be with Goten… he just wanted him. Did that even make sense though? It was like Trunks wanted more than sex… but he didn't want a relationship, somehow he wanted just his friend.

Slowly climbing out of the bed Trunks scrambled to get all his cloths on. This day wasn't going to be the most fun… after all he had to face up to Goten… and what would he say?

Hours later…

Entering the halls of the high school Trunks scouted about, searching for the saiyan with the perfect features mostly hanging about the girls. And there he was… as thought, standing by his little tart speaking to her like he wanted to just finish it off in the closet.

Dare he approach… what would Goten think? Would he forget it all and just go back to being pally, that would be cool because after all Trunks just wanted his friend. Or did he want to be part of his friend it was all so confusing. That was it! It was time to talk and it was time now…

"Hey Goten, hows it goin? You still goin on your date tonight?" Questioned the nervious trunks, waiting for an answer desperately.

"Hey man, well me and sherry are putting it off, I have to see my dad tonight before he leaves to go back to uubs village,"

This was great, the date was not going through… was there hope yet… if not he still had his friend from the lucks of it. Glaring over a few meters though Trunks could still see this girl next to Goten… he only saw a no good slut standing ready to have her cloths ripped off.

"Hey Goten can I have a word with you alone… friend to friend…"

"well I cant see nothing wrong with that Trunks"

Moving over to one side both boys began to take to a whisper as trunks began to explain himself.

"Dude about last nite, I need to speak about what happened I just wanna say I am your friend no matter what you think" Said Trunks almost justifying his actions.

"That seems cool Trunks but no friend gets on their knees and does that to another, of course I can forget it but I wanna know why you started it anyways."

Now came the question that was so heavily anticipated, Trunks began to stumble out an answer.

"Goten, I cant stop thinking about you… your in my mind all the time and not just when we fight or we talk but always… I'm not what you think its just that I want you to be by me as long as we live" The heart held speech dripped out of the lavender haired boys mouth as if it came directly from his heart.

"Trunks… you need to forget about this confusing friendship thing… were pals we always will be but I don't know what makes you think being even better friends means we have to get that close…"

Confusion was flooding all over the place as Goten couldn't grasp what was being put in place to him, he didn't know how Trunks wanted a friendship with that involved after all such a thing was more like a relationship.

"Listen to me man, its ok we don't have to be friends in that way I just want you to know I will always accept that if it comes to it, you mean a lot to me and I only wanted to show you that."

After school…

Trunks began to roll out of the school and look around, it all seemed abit much, Satan city was just chaotic… cstantly cars would fly by, helicopters would zoom past it never stopped. In the corner of his eye though he saw Goten taking off almost as if he didn't care about being seen or something. Doing the same Trunks took off and chased his friend flying faster and faster until they were neck and neck.

"Were you off Goten,"

"I said my dad leaves tonight I have to see him."

"Ok I will come to, I wanna say my goodbyes."

Moments later…

Both boys firmly landed by Goku's house, he was outside speaking to Chi chi with his back packed. He was certainly ready to be on his tracks, it was crazy how he could just swap between lives this way.

"Hey guys, hows it goin you been training hard," spoke the voice of the ever happy Goku.

"Dad, I just wanna say goodbye me and Trunks, and come and visit us soon ok."

Goten seemed abit pissed as his dad was going again but he didn't release his full emotions that would be dangerous.

"Yeah Goku have a good trip, don't foget to visit and by the next time you're here both of us boys will be twice as strong." Trunks tired to calm it all down it looked like Goten was going to lash out at Goku because he had always been so Insensitive.

"Ok guys, I'm off then… make sure you luck after your mother, oh and Trunks tell Vegeta I said CYA!" With that Goku shot into the sky and again the greatest warrior in the world was off to a small camp.

So it was back to the drawing board for Goten, he would have to get used to a house without his dad again and it wouldn't be easy. The only thing to do would be for Trunks to console him.

"Goten… he will be back he always shows his face,"

"Yeah… he will in time… I need to speak to you, don't let this subject wreck my mind. This is about what was said earlier."

Trunks was listening and gave the nod to continue…

"You said you just wanted to be that pally we had benefits, that you wanted to be close to me for friends sake. Well if so then I have a favor to ask, let me do you in my way… let me treat you like it was happening with a girl because I need the practice."

Trunks couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Goten openly admitting to wanting to use him. If so then what would he do…

"You cant seriously be wanting me to be your bitch…"

"Actually that's exactly what I am asking, me and sherry will be doing it soon I know it… we haven't been going out long but I know what she wants so I need the training. Just treat it like a fighting session except we have one rule. I don't touch your manhood, you touch mine. I don't get done you do… you get me?"

This was almost evil… was Trunks that much of a sad act he would accept this. If so then he never had much to aspire to, but he loved Goten in his own way and if he was helping him that was fine.

"Goten… if that's what you want you get it, lately I just wanna make you happy, I just wanna give to you. And I don't know why your funny, your innocent and your cool in a way so yeah if you want it you get it."

So the deal was done, both boys were forced into an agreement and for what… so one could make a girl happy.

Hours later…

Both boys were in the middle of their agreement, trunks was again on his knees, accepting Gotens manhood and treating it like a lolly pop. It had been going on for hours, this was like a training session as trunks would train his friend taking it deep in the throat as Goten would learn to suppress his joy giving it more and more.

Again standing Trunks up Goten put him up against the wall and lifted his leg high. This was becoming like real sex. Instead he had to dig under though as it was abit harder to insert himself with this match up.

"Trunks grab my but, squeeze it hard, make sure I go all the way in even if it does hurt you, I need this practice if I wanna be a real man."

The words were coming selfishly; it was like he was another boy. Not Goku's kid. Not the innocent guy Trunks was used to.

"Ok… whatever you want just make sure you learn from it."

Quickly guiding it Trunks then pushed Gotens butt throwing his longness right inside. This made the lavender haired boy yell in pain, as the rest came as followed… carrying on through the nite in the security of Chi Chis house.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the weekend and Trunks had been up all the previous night giving Goten an orgasm… over and over. How couldn't believe that Saiyans never got tired, it was madness. However Goten deserved it after all he had been such a good friend in the past. Even if Trunks was in pain all over didn't mean that Goten had to stop. Wouldn't it be selfish to stop his friend now… he was making so much progress at least.

Stepping down in to the kitchen Trunks came into contact with Bulma as she was making the breakfast. It looked like some exotic meal again… she was so fond of them. Even Vegeta liked them and normally everything that was done for him was never good enough.

"Hey mom, can I skip breakfast today I had a big lunch yesterday, and I am really not hungry."

"Sure hunni but you know your dad will just get on your back about energy to train right?"

That was the truth that man was obsessed, even now when Goku was gone all he wanted to do was beat him. Just as Bulma mentioned Vegeta, strangely enough he walked in.

"Bulma, put some of that on a plate will you and be quick about it… I have training to get to if I ever want to attain super saiyan 3"

Trunk's father was just so annoying sometimes always worrying about himself and how he would fair against "Kakarot."

"Vegeta you'll get your food when you get a freaking job!"

"What woman, you expect me to run round like a slave for some human… hmm in your dreams hunny"

"Well if you don't this plate will end up on your head! And then we will have something to laugh about don't you thing!"

"Why you idiotic fool, go join a salon or something… maybe even get anti aging cream your looking like a grandma"

"Why you no good…"

Before the arguments could get to the climax Trunks had already thought ahead and was gliding out of the window ready to find Goten hoping he had something fun in mind. Hopefully he wouldn't go on about his tart Sherry to much.

1 hour later…

Watching Goten train in the garden at his house, Trunks made his way to the ground. He wanted to catch up with his best friend. HIS that sounded good… no matter what he would be something of his.

"Goten I just showed up cos mom and dad are at it again, you wanna have some fun?"

Paying attention to Trunks gotten smiled and began to acknowledge him…

"Fun… well we could go fishing I cant ever doubt that, I mean I am as hungry as ever"

This wasn't surprising after all this boy was a garbage disposal for food, nothing could stop him from making his way to a bowl of noodles or pasta.

"Well ok sounds like fun I could do with a swim its pretty hot today."

Hours later…

Both boys had just finished in the water carrying a huge fish out each. That came to a total of 32. Its not as if either of them could eat them all but they could try… maybe even store them away but Trunks couldn't see any of them bothering. After all fishing was just a thing to keep someone occupied nothing more.

Sitting besides Goten trunks began to pant heavily. He was exhausted, he just wanted to go to sleep but he wanted to talk more.

"So if you don't mind me asking Goten… how far have you got with Sherry… I mean have you done her yet?"

"Well… no not yet but I will do… give me time and a bit more practice to be an expert and I will be ready."

"So you need more practice… that cool whatever you want man I just want you to be happy you know"

Trunks had begun to become so selfless over the last few weeks with all this happening. The more he had Goten the more he lusted for his happiness.

"So do you enjoy it… you know sucking me off in the way you do… not just that but everything we do."

This was a difficult question, Trunks loved giving Goten joy even more than his families own security sometimes. Then again however he didn't like doing it in the way he had to, he wanted Goten to accept it for what it was not just for practice.

"Dude I do enjoy it but it is to an extent… I wish you would enjoy doing it with me."

"Trunks… you know the terms I get what I want and so do you, and your making me good at this if that helps. Who else could make me squirt all over them so much?"

That made Trunks happy, hearing his friend be so positive about the situation, and as long as it was teaching him and he was getting what he wanted Trunks had no right to take that away.

´Your right buddy I am so selfish sometimes, I mean your doing more than enough for me... I don't know many people who would allow me to do those things, I can be so selfish and self obsessed I should know you're the important one here"

Goten listened, it sounded like a crazy mans speech… it was as if Trunks worshiped the very ground he walked on, everything he wanted and did was right in his eyes but why? Well if he wanted to have some fun Goten was ready for his bitch to deliver.

Listening to Trunks Goten pulled his shorts right off to his ankles and lay down straight on the floor. He began to stroke his penis getting abit harder and beginning to masturbate. He knew Trunks was fully watching and was drawn in by it.

"Don't just watch, why give me more fun Trunks, you said your being selfish right well don't."

Trunks climbed over to his good friend, he just wanted him to be so happy so what he decided to do was suck on the end of that long penis. Watching it go even harder the lavender haired boy placed his soft lips over it. Massaging it more and more moving the skin up and down. He could taste the sweat all over the end it was so refreshing to feel. His head still down on Goten Trunks looked up, in what ever way he could without ending the pleasure. He saw Goten with his eyes closed with such a serious joyful face on. It made him happy to see his friend with this excitement over his body.

Then rubbing his friends leg Trunks was just respecting him more and more until he could feel the lubricant begin to loosen from Goten's penis. Then getting up before the feeling could fade for his friend he got out his butt and sad on the huge rod under him. Letting it sink past the skin and fall right to the bottom. Then without time to waste Trunks began to lift up and down giving his pal pleasure, more and more so getting so very fast until he both men began to make noises.

Goten more so than Trunks had no choice but to grip his friends but pushing it down to make the feeling greater causing his friend to scream out in pain.

"Yeah, more… don't just care bout your pain Trunks give me something to squirt over!"

With those selfish words it was time and Trunks pulled out but grabbed his friends penis quickly then began to masturbate it. Going quicker and quicker until it was time. With out a seconds warning Goten let loose all over Trunk's face and hands, nit able to stop and leaving his friend in a state of joy.

Trunks was being bathed in Goten and it felt so good he just didn't want it to stop however it did.

With one moment for both of the boys to recover, Trunks licked up all the milk that had been let loose and pulled up his friends pants.

"You ok Goten…"

"Couldn't be better… you make a good bitch ha ha"

Lying back both boys looked at the clouds, they looked so appealing now… but what was said was about to create a total contrast.

"Goten… I love you…´

"What… what did you just say, I cant believe you just came out with that Trunks!"

Trunks didn't realize but he had badly slipped up and said something even he didn't know until now. He was in love with his best friend that's why he did all this for him, he just wanted be with Goten and no matter what came in their way he would over come it and continue to make his friend happy… hopefully his future boy friend.

Without warning Goten stood to his feet, he looked at trunks once then spoke.

"Trunks, so after all this you did for me you have got selfish… well next time I need you I will call until then… cay later!"

Goten disappeared into the sky, he didn't take it well and in fact he was pretty selfish himself. Why was this so important to him… training for his girl friend when Trunks had more to offer. Well nothing more could be done but to wait for the next time both the boys could talk again.

Standing to his feet Trunks muttered to himself

"I love you Goten, but I wont take this from you much longer….


End file.
